1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating apparatus which may be employed as an engine mount, a cab mount or the like to absorb vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration isolating apparatus such as that shown in FIG. 6 has heretofore been employed as an engine mount.
In this type of vibration isolating apparatus, a top plate 14 is supported through a rubber member 12 by a base plate 10 which is secured to a body of a vehicle, and an engine is mounted on the top plate 14. A vibration absorbing liquid chamber 16 is disposed between the rubber member 12 and the base plate 10.
In such conventional vibration isolating apparatus, vibrations of the engine are absorbed by means of the rubber member 12 and the liquid chamber 16, and large horizontal movement of the engine is limited by the contact between a stopper 18 which projects from the top plate 14 and a ring plate 20 which is rigidly secured to the base plate 10.
In general, a plurality of such conventional vibration isolating apparatuses are employed to support one automotive engine, and each apparatus is disposed in such a manner that its longitudinal axis is slanted. Accordingly, when a reaction to the vibration of the engine acts on the vibration isolating apparatus, the top plate 14 may be moved away from the base plate 10. Since the apparatus has no means for limiting such movement of the top plate 14, it is necessary in order to prevent breaking of the constituent elements to make the structure of the apparatus sufficiently solid. The situation is particularly critical in the case of an engine mount of a front engine-front drive car which involves relatively large vibrations of the engine.